


Like Real People Do

by tonysnat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jemma Simmons, F/F, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, first kiss au, skimmons - Freeform, skimmons first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysnat/pseuds/tonysnat
Summary: A skimmons first kiss au!





	Like Real People Do

The moon glows above the two girls as they lie in the damp grass. Daisy’s elbows are propping her up and Jemma’s hands are lying on her stomach, feeling it move with each deep breath she takes. Jemma gazes deeply into the dark night sky, her eyes tracing the constellations she’s all too familiar with. Daisy continues studying Jemma’s stunning features, like the way her hair looks so beautiful with wind rushing through it, how her nose is scrunched just a little bit as she keeps her attention on the strobes of intergalactic light above them, and how beautiful she looks in only the moonlight. As Coulson would describe it, Daisy is ‘lovesick’, but that just annoys her, and it’s certainly not true.

Jemma turns her attention to Daisy, who immediately snaps her head upwards, hoping Jemma didn’t notice she was staring. Jemma smiles at the sight of Daisy’s presence, knowing she finds stargazing kind of boring, as she’s stated many times before. The dull light bathes her in angelic glow, radiating beauty from every inch of her soft skin. Jemma’s brown eyes carefully examine every move Daisy makes, admiring how surprisingly graceful her movements are here, compared to on missions. Even in the darkness, Jemma can clearly see all the beauty Daisy holds, from the delicate features on her face and how beautiful smile is, to the way she carries herself with such confidence that Jemma’s still attempting to master and how protective she is of everyone she cares about. Every single part of Daisy is filled with love and beauty, and that’s just another thing Jemma loves about her. As Fitz would describe it, Jemma is ‘so clearly in love’, which she continually denies whenever he brings it up.

A sudden gust of wind causes Jemma to shiver in response, despite the collared shirt and sweater she’s donning tonight, no differently than any other night. She rises to her feet, wiping the grass off the back of her jeans and shirt. “Come on, let’s go inside. It’s getting chilly.”

Daisy follows, standing next to Jemma in the pale light of the moon. Up close, Daisy is reminded in great detail of how enchanting Jemma’s face is. Her features are so soft and her skin is so flawless, and the way her hair frames her gorgeous brown eyes leaves Daisy with a desperate feeling of longing and a stomach full of butterflies. Her porcelain skin fits beautifully with her gorgeous pink lips, and Daisy wants nothing other than to feel Jemma’s lips against her own. A sudden anxious, needy feeling fills Daisy’s head and clouds her nervous brain.

Jemma starts to head back inside, before Daisy grabs her hand, holding her back. Jemma turns, confused. Daisy pulls Jemma towards her, embracing her with gentle hands and stares into her dazzling irises. Glancing between her eyes and her mouth a few times, she leans in slowly, meeting lips with Jemma. The unfamiliar, exhilarating feeling of kissing Daisy completely overwhelms any feeling of denial she previously had. Jemma definitely likes Daisy, and likes kissing her even more. The kiss is not sloppy or rushed, but gentle and slow and meaningful. Their lips don’t move perfectly, but the ineffable feeling of their lips touching outweighs any first kiss-esque mistakes. Jemma pulls away, a small smile lacing her soft lips.

“That was… Unexpected,” Jemma giggles, shocked but happy, “But… I enjoyed it.”

Daisy smiles at her words, relief filling her lungs with each breath, “I did, too,” She pauses for a moment, eyes never leaving Jemma, “Would you like to… Kiss again?”

Jemma nods, smile growing, and says before she leans in again, “I’d very much like to.”


End file.
